Mark Hill
•Ring Name: ' Mark "The Hammer" Hill '•Real Name: ' Matt Sinclair '•Height: ' 6'1" '•Weight: ' 220lbs '•Birthday: ' April 10, 1980 (32) '•Ethnicity: ' British (Newcastle) '•Trained By: Karl Gotch Jack Dempsey Alex Shane Rocky Romero •Style: ' Catch Wrestling '•Debut: ' 2000 '•Signature Moves: ' German Suplex Boston Crab Enziguiri '•Finisher: ''' Double Underhook Driver Gotch-Style Piledriver Tiger Suplex •Early years: Matt grew up in Newcastle upon Tyne and attended mostly private schools living with his father, James, for the school years and spending the summer months with his mother Betsy. Matt learned boxing and mixed martial arts from his father and won multiple amateur championships when he was a teen. This led to him seeking training from Karl Gotch and Jack Dempsey in the art of “catch” wrestling (Pro Wrestling). •Wrestling Career: '•'Debuted with Frontier Wrestling Alliance. •Winning the FWA Tag Team Championship with former trainer Alex Shane as the HammerStealer. •''Held the ''All-England Championship before losing a 'Loser leaves town match' against Zebra Kid. •Feud with Zebra Kid (Roy Bevis): Hill began his feud with Bevis in 2002-2003. They would have a heated rivalry with Hill frequently attacking Bevis in local house shows at W.A.W. These local attacks led to Hill being suspended from FWA causing a stir on the internet that Hill was being looked at by American companies such as TNA and WWE. Hill would be suddenly reinstated in March of 2003 to win the All-England Championship and hold it until October when he would drop the title in a three way bout to Hade Vansen. This was also the match that Zebra Kid would finally get his revenge and cause Hill to hang up his boots in FWA permanently. Zebra Kid scored a clean pin on Hill in the three way match to eliminate Hill only to go on to be pinned seconds later by Vansen. This match would end the two year long feud between the two and they would not meet again in the ring. •The “Loser Leaves Town Match” would allow Hill travel to Japan where he worked for NJPW and Dragon Gate. •Hill would join New Japan Pro Wrestling’s group CTU starting in 2003, having tagged with Rocky Romero(Black Tiger IV at the time). Hill participated in the Best of Super Junior in 2004, where he won 7 points, beating American Dragon, Wataru Inoue, and Ryusuke Taguchi, and drawing with Koji Kanemoto. Hill would win the IWGP Title in 2006 from Koji Kanemoto, holding it for 75 days before losing it back. SUWA would then bring Hill into Dragon Gate as a prodigy in late 2006 before his retirement in January of 07. Hill would join forces with New Hazard in April of 07 sharing the Open The Triangle Gate Championship with BxB Hulk and Cyber Kong. The stable would break up in May of 2008, but Hill would remain close to El Generico and Austin Aries. Hill would join with Cyber Kong and other defectors of New Hazard, shaking hands with members of Muscle Outlaw’z forming a super group dubbed the Real Hazard. Hill would regain the Open the Triangle Gate Championship with Gamma and Yamato in July of 2008. Real Hazard would lose them to Zetsurins (Don Fujii, Magnitude Kishiwada, and Masaaki Mochizuki) in September 2008. Hill would then feud with Keni’Chiro Arai from September 2008-January 2009 which led to Arai being inducted into the Real Hazard stable. This induction allowed Hill to leave the stable jumping ship to Dragon Gate USA. Hill would debut on the first ever PPV for Dragon Gate USA, Enter The Dragon (Open the Historic Gate) where he would attack BxB Hulk. This would lead into a feud with BxB Hulk carrying on through the latter half of 2009 and the whole year of 2010. BxB Hulk would defend his Open the Freedom Gate Championship throughout the year despite Hill’s best efforts to dethrone him. The final match between Hill and BxB Hulk would result in Hill being injured taking time off in late 2010 and not returning to action until 2011. Hill has since been linked to World-1 International, making appearances with Ricochet and acting as a bodyguard for the group. Hill has been working in the USA for independent promotions such as Dragon Gate USA, Ring of Honor, and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. •Career Highlights: •Personal Life:''' Matt was the second son to his parents, James Sinclair and Betsy Robinson-Sinclair. James was a famous boxer in his heyday which is how Matt got into wrestling and striking. Matt has one older brother, Joseph, who is 35. Joseph Sinclair is a renowned movie star. James and Betsy split up when Matt was around the age of 5. Matt would split time with his parents taking more after his father. Matt has never stated what his relationship status is, though he has been romantically linked to multiple wrestlers over the years including the much younger Saraya Jade Bevis (Paige). He can be found on Twitter @HammerSinclair